A variety of electrical and electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include electric vehicles, mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth® devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. Rechargeable devices may be charged via wired connections through cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Wireless charging systems are also being used to transfer power in free space to be used to charge rechargeable electronic devices or provide power to electronic devices. Many devices are configured to accommodate both wired and wireless charging options. Traditionally, wired charging has been generally viewed as being capable of providing higher power as compared to the wireless option and wired charging has been given a priority over wireless charging. Improvements in wireless charging technology, however, are challenging this assumption since some wireless charging systems may be capable of providing higher power than a wired source. There is a need to establish a priority between wired and wireless charging sources at run time when both sources are present.